Dotted socks
by Skovko
Summary: Luke went to a bad party for New Year and ended up leaving early because of a woman who didn't understand the word no. He's been walking the streets all night. He doesn't realize what time it is until he spots an open coffee shop. He steps inside for a cup of coffee but ends up finding something more.


Luke rubbed his temples. It wasn't the worst hangover but it was a hangover alright. He had spent New Year's Eve with his friends. Partying and drinking. It hadn't been a crazy party but not a small party either.

Both men and women had been there. Someone had pulled along some wrestling fans. He never found out who it was but he wanted to put the person straight. It was not alright. The women had been throwing themselves all over the men. They didn't care some of them had girlfriends and wives. Luke might be single but that woman with the bleached hair that had been over him all night long had been enough for him to leave the party early. She was getting on his nerves.

Instead he had walked around all night. He had greeted people when he passed them by, wishing them a happy New Year. He had watched fireworks. He didn't realize how many hours had passed until he came by an open coffee shop that opened at 6. He looked at his phone to see it was 6.23.

He could use some coffee. Anything to try and get rid of the headache. Coffee probably wasn't the smartest move when he still hadn't slept but he didn't care. He craved a big mocha latte right about now.

He opened the door and stepped inside. His eyes fell on the customer up by the counter. He saw caramel blonde hair hair put up in a messy bun. She wore a cream colored coat that went to her knees. Her legs were bare. His eyes dropped to the black wedges sandals. He couldn't help but crack a smile at the dotted socks that was a complete mismatch to those shoes. She probably had cold feet when she left whatever party she had been to, and she had brought a pair of white socks with dots in black, dark grey and dark blue colors.

"Oh sorry, I'm in the way. I didn't hear anyone enter," she said.

He looked up to see her step aside and look at him. She had green-grey eyes in light tones. A funny mismatch that somehow went good with her socks. Her coat was open and she wore a short, dark grey dress that hugged her curves just right.

"It's okay. I'm not in a hurry," he said.  
"Not eager to get home yet?" She smirked. "Has it been a good night?"  
"Not really, to be honest," he said.  
"That's a shame," she said.  
"How about your night?" He asked.  
"It was alright although I had to fight off a guy who went in for a midnight kiss without asking first," she said.  
"Same here," he said. "A girl, I mean. I had to fight off a girl. Not a guy."  
"I'm sure you have to fight off both genders with that good look," she said.

He blushed. He couldn't remember the last time a woman made him blush.

"Here you go. A salted caramel latte with whipped cream and sprinkles," the barista said.

She took her coffee, took a sip, closed her eyes and let out a humming sound.

"This is so good," she said.  
"And you?" The barista looked at Luke.  
"A mocha latte," Luke said. "Biggest size you got."

The barista started making the coffee. Luke turned around and looked at the woman again. To his surprise she was already over by the door.

"Have a good 2020, big man," she said.  
"You too, dotted socks," he said.  
"You noticed?" She looked down at her socks. "It was a Christmas present from my nephew. Anyway, have a good year and all."

She left the coffee shop, and Luke turned to look at the barista again. If he had known the woman better, he would have asked her to stay. If she had been at the same party as him, he would have hoped it was someone like her that had been all over him. Someone real. Someone with curves and a natural look. Not some bleached haired bimbo with a face full of makeup and fake breasts way too big for her small frame. He didn't like anything fake.

"Here you go. A mocha latte," the barista said.  
"Thanks," Luke said.

He paid, grabbed his coffee and went outside. To his surprise he saw the dotted socks further down the street. She was walking slow while looking up at what little fireworks that were still on the sky. He strode fast down the street and caught up with her in no time.

"So we meet again," she giggled.  
"Can I walk you home?" He asked.  
"No need. I live just around the corner," she said.  
"Oh," his face dropped.  
"But sure, if it makes you feel better," she said.  
"It does," he smiled. "There's still weirdoes out there."  
"I know. I met you," she joked.

She turned the corner and stopped in front of a door. He felt like he didn't get enough time with her. Not even close.

"What's your name?" She asked.  
"Luke," he answered.  
"Hi Luke, I'm Nanna," she said as she unlocked the door. "Do you wanna finish your coffee inside?"  
"If you won't mind," he said.  
"You look like a good man," she said. "Don't hurt me."  
"I won't," he said.

He had no intension of hurting her or anyone. He didn't even try to make a move on her while they sat on her couch and smalltalked while finishing their coffees. He wanted to but he didn't.

"Do you wanna stay the night?" She asked.

His jaw dropped. She started laughing and shook her head.

"On the couch, I mean. And technically it will be spending the morning. Do you wanna sleep on my couch? I don't know how far away you live," she said.  
"30 minutes from here," he said.  
"So stay," she said.  
"I'd love to," he said.

She stood up and walked out of the room. Shortly after she returned with a pillow and a blanket. He stood up and pulled off his t-shirt. She sucked in a sharp breath while staring at him.

"Oh shit, I should have waited until you were gone," he said.  
"I don't think so," she grinned.  
"I can't tell if you're flirting or just being an old, perverted lady," he joked.  
"Let's go with perverted since I'm way off my game at this hour," she said.

He laughed before grabbing the pillow and giving it a good shake. He threw it on the couch and took the blanket.

"I'll wait with the pants until you're gone," he said.  
"Bummer," she said.  
"Gotta leave something for the imagination," he winked. "Next time you can take them off me if you like."  
"Next time?" She asked.

He stepped up in front of her. All he had to do was lower his head, and he would be able to kiss her. He felt it. She wanted him to. He wanted to as well. But this was not the time. They had both been out drinking and partying. He was gonna go to sleep and nothing else. He leaned down to get her at eye level.

"Will you go out with me?" He asked.  
"When?" She asked.  
"Whenever you want," he answered. "Tomorrow night even?"  
"I'd love to," she smiled.

He smiled back and stepped away from her. She looked confused for a second.

"I thought you were gonna kiss me goodnight," she said.  
"I want to. Believe me, I want to so bad," he said. "But right now we both need to sleep and get completely sober. Tomorrow will be a different story. I am gonna kiss you like you've never been kissed before."


End file.
